Użytkownik:Szynka013
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130127182554/ben10planeta/pl/images/b/bf/Angel.jpg Siemanko! Jestem szynka013 i jestem administratorem i biurokratą na tej wiki. Znalazłem się na niej dnia 2 grudnia 2011, przez przypadek i edytowałem jako Niezarejestrowany użytkownik. Później założyłem konto i próbowałem coś robić. Po pewnym czasie zostałem mianowany przez Rafiego862. Od tego czasu postanowiłem, że każdego dnia, przynajmniej wykonam jedną edycje. Jak na razie wykonałem edycji w artykułach. Interesuje się technologią/komputerami oraz muzyką. Przyszłość wiąże z kierunkiem Soft Were (oprogramowanie wszelkie; hakerstwo). Tłumacze: Haker - to osoba włamująca się dla pomocy, lub naprawy, ogólnie pomaga. Craker - włamuje się tylko dla siebie, okradając, a potem trafia do więzienia. *Kanał You Tube: Kanał użytkownika Dexter *Kontakt: **rzepnikowskiszymon01015@gmail.com **szymon01015@wp.pl Lubie Muzyke zwłaszcza Rap. Mam przyjaciela, który nagrywa w swojej piwnicy Muzyke, kupuje sprzęt za swoją kase, nie ma menagera, ale Muzyka jest świetna Krzyżyk ft. Emej *'Afromental' - Fight For Your Life, Radio Song, Dosyć tego (Wozzo ft. Dj FU), KSW, The breakthru, Rock & Rollin' Love, Pray 4 Love, Chce to mieć, Powinnaś być moja (ft. Marina), It's my life *'RPK (DDK and HZOP)' - Między osiedlami, List do wroga, Wiem kim jestem, od zawsze na zawsze, Historia mego życia, Wkurwiony Dzieciak, Życie na serwerze, Życia stara szkoła, By przyżyc i uwieżyć, Wciąż o tym samym, Konfrontacja, Każdy z Nas, Codzienność *'Paktofonika' - Jestem Bogiem, Chwile Ulotne, Priorytety, Są dni, Ja to ja, Rób co chcesz, Gdyby *'NPWM '- Nic o mnie nie wiesz, Kołysanka, Wyciągamy dzieci z bramy,Brakujący element, Ballada o śmierci *'Akon' - Smack That (ft. Eminem), Lonely, Beautiful (Colby O'Donis) *'Biały' - Nie Płacz, Kiedy Odejde, Samotność *'Bruno Mars' - Grenade, It will Rain, The lazy song *'Eminem' - The way i am, Love the way you lie, No love, Not afraid, I need a doctor *'Enej' - Skrzydlate ręce, Radio Hello *'Grubson' - A ty nie, Rób swoje, Będąc Sobą, Chillout, Spiesz się powoli, Na szczycie *'Jamal' - Słowo, Rewolucje, Pójde tylko tam, Kiedys będzie nas więcej, Policeman, Stereo *'Liber' - Winny (ft. Mateusz Mijal), Dzień dobry Polsko (ft. Doniu), Tak miało być (ft. Alan Basski), Jest nas wielu (Mezzo i Doda), Mijamy się (Sylwia Grzeszczak), Czyste Szaleństwo (Inoros), Czysta Gra *'Mezo' - Zaufanie, Spirala nienawiści (Kasia Wilk), Kryzys (Ewa Jach), Sacrum (Kasia Wilk) *'Mrozu' - Co nam Pisane, Miliony Monet, Rollercoaster, Wenus i Mars (Marina), Globalnie *INNI między innymi. : Bogini..., It's my life (Bon Jovi), Miasto budzi się (Borysiewicz ft. Kukiz), Call me maybe (Carly Japanese), Romeu Julia (Czekon), Memories (David Guetta ft. Kid Cleum), Tonight We are young (Fun), You and I (Kalwi Remi ft. Amanda Wilson), Legend Heart Of Courage, Sexy and I know it (LMFO), Sexualna (Mozill ft. Marina), Coś za coś (Natalia Lesz), Heart Skips a beat (Olly Murs), Nasze bloki są (Starszy ft. Rynio), Środa Czwartek (Video), Psy-Oppan Gangnam style, Mo pan pikny kraj *'ORAZ' - Mój najlepszy przyjacie który zapodaje bita Emej ft.Kżyrz (Kanał Użytkownia Krzyżyk czasami jest zła jakośc, poieważ brak funduszy na sprzęt) np. Nigdy Więcej. A także: BKS, EPI, HG, CHADA, Kali, LSD, Centrum, Ferdo, O.S.T.R, PTP, Eldo, PDG itd. *szynka013 Talk Me (stary) *Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 12:53, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) (nowy) Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Użytkownicy